Sweet And Salty
by princess-of-queens
Summary: TURTLECEST - Sexy Time With Donatello And Michelangelo.


Sweet and Salty  
One-Shot

Pairing: Donatello / Michelangelo  
Rating: M  
Warning: Heavy turtlecest.

Donatello sighed as he crawled under the Battle Shell with his tools, using his wrench to tighten a couple of bolts that had worked themselves loose during their last encounter with the Purple Dragons. The young genius had worked on the vehicle the entire afternoon without leaving the garage once, he was tired and ready for a nice hot shower. Smiling to himself as he tightened the last bolt, Donnie stuffed his tools back in his toolbox and took his goggles off. His usual soft, clean hands were now caked oil and grease. Donnie licked his lips as he wiped his forehead with his forearm, realizing just how hot and sweat he truly was. Donatello's small body was coated in a think layer of sweat. He rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out from under the Battle Shell, his back and knees protesting as he stood to his full height.

Donatello's eyes widened when he walked around to the other side of the Battle Shell to find his youngest brother, Michelangelo, sitting in a nearby chair with a bowl of half melted ice cream in his hands, he was quick to notice that Mikey did not have a spoon to eat the ice cream with.

Mikey smiled as he looked at his purple banded brother. "Are you done?" Mikey simple asked, "I have been waiting forever." Donnie laughed as he tried to wipe the oil off his hands with an old rag.

"Yes, I am finished for the day," Donnie replied, his honey colored eyes watching as Mikey twirled his finger around in the ice cream. "You know you shouldn't have ice cream before dinner, Mikey."

"It's not for me," Mikey whispered. Donatello gulped as he tongue flickered over his lips. He could not stop himself from walking over to where the young turtle sat and kneeled down between his legs, which Mikey happily spread for him. Donnie watched patently as Mikey lifted his fingers out of the ice cream and leaned toward his older brother. Without a second thought, Donatello took Mikey's fingers, one at a time, into his mouth and sucked the sweet ice cream right off.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Donnie hummed, enjoying the lingering taste as Mikey pulled his hand away, "my favorite." Mikey grinned as he lowered his head, allowing Donnie to steal a kiss from him.

"Yes, I know," Mikey pointed out as Donnie's kisses moved down to his partner's jawline. Donatello laughed darkly as he snatched the bowl away from Mikey and held in up to his beak, taking in the addicting scent of the dessert. A deep churr left Donatello's throat as he tilted the bowl, allowing the melting ice cream to drip down onto Mikey's plastron. The smaller turtle threw his head back and moaned as Don's free hand trailered down Mikey's thigh.

Very satisfied with himself, Donnie placed the bowl down on the ground next to them once the bowl was empty. The sticky ice cream slowly rolled down Mickey's plastron which sent chills down the youngling's spine. Donatello gave Mikey one last peck on the lips before making his way down Mikey's long torso, licking and suckling the ice cream away, only leaving a small amount of stickiness behind him. Michelangelo grabbed the arms of the chair as the ice cream dripped down into his tail and the sheath that housed his pulsing member. Sweet honey colored eyes shot up, studying the smaller turtles facial expressions. Donatello know all the right spots to drive Mikey wild, such as softly pinching the skin round his tail and tracing his digits down his inner thigh.

"Don-" Michelangelo breathed as his older brother's lips came in contact with the tip of Mikey's tail. Donnie smirked as his tongue took long strokes up and down his partner's tail until the flavor of his favorite ice cream faded away. His tongue was replaced by his hand which slowly rubbed Mikey's tail from it's base to the tip and back again. Mikey's eyes narrowed as Donnie let his hot breath linger over his slit before plunging his tongue into Michelangelo's small entrance. Moaning loudly, the young turtle's legs tightened around Donatello's head as he rocked his hips to match the lapping of Donnie's tongue. The genius found that his heavy saliva worked as a great lubricant. Without warning, Mikey's hot erection appeared which Donnie happily took in his free hand. Mickey became limp in the chair as Donnie tended to his needs.

"So sweet," Donatello murmured as he pulled his mouth away from Mikey's slit, "So delicious, and I am not talking about the ice cream." Mikey's shook his head at his brother's comment. Donnie switch his agenda, his mouth looming over Mikey's erection and while hands moved down to his waiting entrance.

"Don-Donnie," Mickey panted out, his mind lost as Donatello wasted no time. He started out rough, forcing his finger into Mikey, stretching him as far as he would go as he quickly added a second finger, all while deep throating the smaller turtle's pulsating member.

The surprise of being taken so quickly and effortlessly by his smarter and stronger brother, brought Michelangelo so close to the edge that he could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach. Donatello drove his fingers as deeper as they could go, hitting every sensitive nerve as he did so. Mikey groan and his body jolted him back in the chair as Donnie engulfed his throbbing phallus.

Donatello kept Mikey in the back of his throat as the youngster hit his climax, dumping his fluid down Donnie's throat. Without gagging or pulling away, Donnie drank the cooling fluids until Mikey was milked dry. A light pop echoed in the garage as Donnie let Mikey's softening appendage drop out of his mouth.

Donatello crawled back up to Mikey, their foreheads pressed together. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the delightful scent of his young mate.

"Better than ice cream?" Michelangelo questioned him. Donnie lifted his head, staring deep into Mikey's beautiful blue eyes.

"You know me, Mikey. I have a sweet tooth for flavorful things, ice cream being one of them," Donatello smirked as he allowed his erection slip out of its housing, "And you being the other." Michelangelo smiled as Donnie positioned himself on top of Mikey, leaning over the orange banded brother as Mikey sank down in to the chair and wrapped his legs around Donnie's waist. Donatello lifted his head as Mikey placed sloppy wet kisses down Donnie's jawline and neck. Mikey trembled as Donnie pressed the head of his phallus into Mikey's slick entrance.

Mikey could not stop himself from licking the salty taste off of Donatello's skin from the dry sweat. A playful churr echoed in Mikey's throat as he happily nursed on Donnie's shoulders and neck, making sure to lick the saltness away.

The larger turtle grunted as he thrusted into Mikey, burying himself to the hilt. Mikey panted and gasped for air as Donnie rammed into him repeatedly, hitting his prostate along with every pleasurable spot within his small partner. Strong arms held Mikey upright in the chair, while Mikey's arms rested on Donnie's thighs.

Michelangelo captured Donatello's lips in a passionate kiss. Mikey hummed as he explored Donnie's mouth, loving the tang of the ice cream. Donatello was shocked by the sweetness of the ice cream mixed with the saltness of Mikey lips. It was a powerful , almost overwhelming, flavor that would forever haunt Donnie's mind.

Donatello moaned and whimpered into the kiss as he released his seed into Mikey. Mikey moaned, enjoying the warmth of Donnie's fluids. Donnie unwillingly pulled away from Mikey, his lungs crying out for air. The genius allowed himself to lean his weight down on Mikey as they both tried to catch their breath. Michelangelo kept his legs wrapped around Donnie's waist as he lightly massaged the back of the scientist's neck.

Mikey wasn't sure how long they sat like that, and he really did not care. He loved the feeling of Donnie being pressing against him. Donnie moved slight, learning a yelp from Mikey when they both realized Donnie was still buried deep inside of Mikey, poor Mikey was still so numb with the pounding he just took.

Donnie pushed himself up on his feet and smiled down at Mikey, who was too tired to move. Donnie licked his lips, still tasting the sweetness of Mikey and the saltness of himself. Mikey watched out of the corner of his eyes as Donnie walked behind the chair and bent down, resting his head on Mikey's shoulder, their cheeks rubbing together in a affectionate way.

"I do think I just ruined my dinner," Donnie purred as he placed a gentle kiss on Mikey's shoulder.


End file.
